Masters meet Masters
by alucardsbrother
Summary: Danny and his family and friends go on a all exspense paid vacation with Vlad Masters to Konahomaru Village village hidden in the leafs and meet a young man with the same last name as Vlad...But their not related! Danny phantom crossover with Naruto


**Masters meet Masters**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters for both Danny phantom and Naruto but I thank the creators for allowing me to borrow them. I do though own the Character Alex masters and Kari miyamoto

Chapter 1

Alex Masters Lay in the grass asleep, you could only see the outline of his black jeans in the grass, He yawned and turned around in the grass crouching into a little ball so that his silvery, white hair covered his face.

His nose twitched almost as if something was poking it, He opened his eye's slowly to see a man in a green vest and dark blue turtle neck with a headband on staring down at him.

"Are we having fun?" he asked with a displeased look,

Alex merely yawned and turned around, "I would be if you weren't here" he replied.

The man grinded his teeth then stood straight up and took in a deep breath.

"GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS NOW!!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Alex sprang up and looked very cranky at the man,

"Geesh! Could you been any louder Gai Sensi!" Alex shouted back.

Gai merely looked at Alex and grinned, his smile seem to sparkle.

"You wanna graduate don't ya?" Gai asked and turned around and pointed to a little village that lay only over the long grassy hill Alex slept on.

"Then lets go!!" he continued

"Yeah" Alex yawned, "right behind yah! You go first" Alex said lying back down in the grass.

Gai sighed and looked down at Alex still in the pointing pose,

"Come on lazy bones time to train your mind!"

Alex just mad a muffled noise and slept.

"Ok, NO MORE MISTER NICE GAI!" Gai shouted then rolled up his sleeves and grabbed Alex by the arms and started to pull him down the hill.

Alex awoke, startled by the sudden movement of his body going downwards.

"WHOA! WHOA! Ok, ok, I'll go to class! Just let go of me!" he shouted from behind.

Gai stopped and let go of Alex's arms almost dropping him as it were.

"Alright then to class with you and I better here from Iruka sensi that you were there or you're doing 500 pushups and sit ups!" Gai laughed then disappeared into smoke.

Alex scratched his head and sighed; "I hate school" he said then disappeared in to smoke as well.

Chapter 2

Alex sat in class with his hands on his face and elbows on the desk; he stared into blank space for awhile before he decided to look around the class room. His thoughts raced in his mind a thousand miles per minute. (Hmmm… why do I have to be here? I already know how to do everything…but then why did I fail last year? Urg!) Alex started at his best friend Naruto, or Naruto Jr as most knew him by, a young boy, 14 same age as Alex, short black frizzy hair, Had his fathers face though, Alex then turned his attention to the group of girls whispering not to far away from him that kept looking and giggling at him. He smiled at the one girl, Kari, She was a nice girl, shy, quite, and barely could talk to him with out stuttering. Her light blonde hair tied back in a ponytail while her bangs hang at the side of her face.

"Masters! Masters! Yo! The teachers calling you" the boy next to him said poking him.

Alex quickly turned his attention to the front of the class and stared at Iruka Sensi, He had aged a bit from the way Alex's mom use to describe him, His hair going slightly gray and long. "Masters! Would you pay attention? The graduation exam is tomorrow!" He yelled. Alex just nodded his head and pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Graduation…it won't happen if I die of boredom first" Alex whispered under his breath.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Konahamaru Village, Danny Fenton and his friends and family had just arrived.

Danny stretched and yawned, "That was tiresome" he said to his friends Tucker and Sam as he watched his father, Jack Fenton check his bag for all his ghost hunting equipment.

"I don't know I liked the plane ride" Sam said cheerfully,

"Then you're obviously suffering from jet leg or…you're delirious from the lack of food" Tucker said sitting down on the ground.

"Oh, shut up you guys! And Danny shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Vlad? So you know he doesn't try to kill you father and make out with your mother" Sam said in a low mad tone. Danny looked over at the man he loathed the most, Vlad was helped Maddie with her bags and talking to Jack.

"Why'd he come anyways?" Jazz asked as she placed her bags next to Danny's feet.

"Uh, Duh! He paid for this all expense vacation trip remember?" Tucker said taking out his PDA and petting it.

Sam stared at him strangely, "Uh, what he said… can't stay away from it for to long can ya Tuck?" she asked.

"Alright kids! Let me know if you see any ghost, I wanna try out my new Fenton's Ghost Catcher!" Jack rambled on as he dropped his bags and began to do 'James bond moves' on the ground.

"Uh, no offences Dad but that's just the vacuum cleaner" Jazz said with a frown.

"To the human eye it is, but to a ghost it's certain death" Jack said as he rolled around.

"Honey, I think we should just enjoy our Vacation" Maddie said helping Jack up off the ground.

"Yeah, you're right… After all Vladdie did play for it!" Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Vlad, Vlad some how managed to pull off a fake smile and at the same time try to pry himself from Jack's grip.

"Yep, this is going to be great" Danny said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Chapter 3

The next day Alex awoke and pushed himself to get to class for the final exam.

"Why does class have to start so early in the day?" He yawned as he lankly walked down the street to his school, "I wonder what skill I'll need for this exam? Iruka sensi will probably pick something I'm bad at". Then without looking he bumped into someone.

"Ugh. Oh I'm sorry I wasn't' watching where I was going" both He and the person said as the same time looking at each other for the first time as they both sat on the ground.

"Danny you okay?" A young girl asked the boy sitting in front of Alex.

"Yeah, Sam don't worry about it" Danny said standing up and dusting himself off.

Alex looked the boy up and down; he was wearing clothing he had never seen before.

Alex then stood up and dust himself off.

"Sorry that was entirely my fault! I'm tried and I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a hurry to get to school…" Alex apologized.

Sam looked him up and down and blushed a little.

"No, don't worry about it Danny's head was lost in space" She said

Danny looked at her shocked.

"I'm Sam" she said offering her hand to Alex.

"I'm Alex" he said shaking her hand,

"And this is Danny"

Alex rubbed the back of his head and gave a small grin, "Sorry about that Whole thing, I was in a hurry you see, I have a…OH MY GOD, MY EXAM!" Alex said just remembering why he was in such a hurry.

"Gotta go! Sorry again!" Alex waved behind him as he ran off to school.

Danny and Sam just stared as he ran away.

"Well that was weird" Danny said scratching his head,

"No it wasn't, it's a perfectly normal thing for people to bump into people by accident" Sam concluded nodding her head.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about you blushing" Danny said with a small laugh.

"Hey! Shut up!" Sam said embarrassed "Let's go back to the hotel" said Danny still trying to contain his laughter.

"Whatever, Danny! What about you and Paullina 'Fenton'?" she joked as they walked.

"Hey guess what Sam? SHUT UP!" Danny yelled.

Alex meanwhile had just made it in time for the beginning of the Final Exam.

"Look who showed up?" A voice said as he entered the classroom.

Alex turned around to Find Naruto sitting on a desk smiling at him.

"Shut up, I'm gonna pass this time! You'll see…" Alex said walking behind the desk and sitting down.

"Sure" Naruto said jumping off the desk and sitting beside him.

"Hey your father took 3 tries before he passed" Alex pointed out.

"Alright quiet down! Quiet down!" Iruka Sensi said as he entered the room and walking over to his desk.

"I hope you're already, you'll be called in Alphabetical to the other class room to do your Exam, This year's exam… Transformation Jutsu" Iruka said looking at a clipboard of names.

Alex practically leaped out of his seat at the words.

"Yes finally something I can do right!" He whispered to himself.

"Alright lets begin" Iruka sensi said, One by one students left and right began to leave the class room, each one coming back with a leaf village headband either on their heads or around their arms or neck.

"Alexander Uchiha Masters" Was called.

Alex stood up and gulped hard and walked out to the next class room, where Iruka Sensi and Kino Sensi were sitting, Kino Sensi was the Son of Kakashi sensi, the man who trained Alex grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha. Alex looked at them and they stared back from behind their clipboards.

"When your ready" Kino sensi said.

"Okay, HENGE!" Alex shouted and transformed into Iruka Sensi.

"Very nice, now transform into the Hokage" Iruka Sensi said writing something on his clipboard.

"HENGE!" Alex shouted once more and transformed into the Hokage.

Kino sensi looked over at Iruka and nodded and Iruka nodded back.

"Congratulations Alex, you've become a man now" Iruka Sensi said holding out a headband, Alex smiled and grabbed it and put it on.

"Wear it proudly" Iruka Sensi said

Alex nodded and walked into the class room looking disappointed,

"Awww… I'm sorry man" Naruto said walking up to him.

"HA! HA! In your face!" Alex shouted showing him the headband.

Naruto jumped on Alex and gave him a noogy.

"You little!" Naruto began

Alex laughed.

"Time to celebrate then huh? Ramen my treat!" Naruto Announced.

Kari stared at them from afar and smiled.

Chapter 4

Danny, Sam and Tucker Sat at a small restaurants table, while Vlad, Jack, and Maddie Sat at the Bar just a few feet away from them with Jazz.

"Uh, Today was soooo….BORING!" Tucker said sighing as he flopped his head down on the table.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Tuck, who knew science could be so Boring?" Sam said as she poked at Tucker's head.

"Uh? I could have told ya that Sam" Danny said and he played with his bowl of noodles.

"What's that matter Danny? You're not eating, that's not like you" Same said looking at Danny worried.

Danny looked at her and Tucker then back at his noodles.

"Nothing, well actually that's the problem! There's nothing to Do! I figured vacation would be nice, ya know? Get away from all the ghosts and everything but well actually I really miss it…sorta" Danny explained, Sam and Tucker stared blankly at him as if he had been speaking a different language.

"Danny you have some issues there my friend" Tucker said reaching for Danny's bowl of noodles.

"No offense Danny but Tuck's right, I thought that's why we came here." Sam said watching Tucker eating Danny's noodles; Danny merely stared off into space and just nodded.

"I suppose your right Sam, when I get home I know exactly what will happen, I'll want a vacation after a day of stressful of ghost catching" Danny said with a small laugh.

"See…you should enjoy yourself while you can" Sam smiled at him,

"YES! FROM NOW ON FUN DANNY'S HERE! And Tucker give me back my noodles!" Danny shouted standing on the table

Danny parents and Vlad looked at them with a confused look on their faces.

"You tell them Danny!" Jack cheered on.

Danny gave them a look of embarrassment and sat back down, Jazz just shook her head.

Just then Alex, Naruto, and Kari walked in laughing.

"And then we…" Naruto started to say before he looked at the bowls of ramen all around him and started to drool all over himself.

"Whoa! Calm yourself Naruto" Alex said sitting at the bar not to far away from Danny's family and Vlad.

Naruto zipped over and sat beside Alex Slowly followed by Kari.

"3 LARGE RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin as he sat up.

Alex and Kari looked at each other and laughed.

Just then Sam looked over at them,

"Hey Danny! It's that boy you bumped into" She said pointing at Alex

"What boy?" Tucker said with a mouthful of noodles,

"What?! Oh, yeah it is!" Danny said looking over the many heads of people.

"Hello? Tucker here! What boy?!" Tucker said waving his arms in the air.

"Just a boy Danny bumped into this morning when you were sleeping, Danny you should go say hi and apologize again" Sam jeered.

"WHAT!? Why I think we both said I'm sorry enough" Danny said with an unsure look on his face.

"Just go!" Sam said pushing Danny up.

"Alright! Alright!" Danny said walking towards Alex and his group of friends.

Danny looked back for a moment at Sam and Tucker and gulped hard.

Danny tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Danny said smiling

Alex turned around and looked at Danny,

"Oh, hey you're the kid from this morning" Alex grinned

"Yeah, uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning it was my fault not yours" Danny said scratching his head.

"It was mine to, there is no need to say you're sorry, you must be new here right?" Alex said standing up.

"Uh, yeah…my family and friends and I came here for a Vacation" Danny said feeling more confident and less embarrassed.

"Hey why don't you come sit with me and my friends here? Oh, by the way this is Naruto and Kari" Alex said with a wide smile.

Danny was stunned; he didn't think the people here would be so kind, especially to tourist.

"Uh, sure can my friends come?" Danny asked

"Sure" Alex said

Danny turned and walked to Sam and Tucker and told them about Alex's offer and they walked back over to where Alex and his friends sat.

For hours they talked into the Night, while Jack rambled on about ghosts just a few seats down.

"So every person in this village is a ninja?" Danny asked

"Yep…so be careful who you mess with, some people are nice some will kill you on the spot" Naruto said still stuffing his face with ramen.

"Naruto how many bowls of Ramen have you ate? 10?" Kari asked in a quiet voice.

"10!? 10!?! HAHAHA! I've eaten 16!! How dare you! 10?" Naruto laughed then stopped and grabbed his throat.

"There he goes again choking on food" Alex said shaking his head

Alex punched Naruto in the stomach and food popped out.

"Like a pez dispenser huh?" Tucker said grinning,

Naruto quickly to a sip of his water and then looked over at the piece of food he just choked on.

"You! YOU! How could you?!" He shouted at it.

Danny laughed, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes, yes he is" Alex said as he flicked the piece of food away.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Naruto yelled pointing at Alex.

"But Naruto you just choked on it…" Kari said sighing.

Naruto rolled his eye's and stood up, "Doesn't matter I guess…I gotta get going home anyways" Naruto said laying money on the table for the food.

Kari stood up too. "Yeah, he's right…I got to go as well"

Alex and everyone else stood.

"I'll walk you home then" Alex said smiling.

Kari blushed, "oh, I don't want to be any trouble" she said

"Nah! No trouble at all, hey you guys wanna come with?" Alex asked looking at Danny and his friends.

"Uh, hold let me ask my parents" Danny said.

Danny and everyone walked over to where Danny's family and Vlad were sitting.

"Uh, mom can I go with Alex and his friends for a walk will meet you back at the hotel" Danny said in a happy voice, hoping his parents would say yes.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other then at Danny,

"Who's Alex?" Jack asked with a confused look.

"Oh, this is Alex I met him this morning…uh long story, so can I?" Danny asked pointing at Alex.

Jack looked Alex up and down, "I see no harm in it Jack?" Maddie said cheerfully.

"JACK FENTON! WORLD RENOWED GHOST HUNTER!" Jack introduce himself to Alex holding out his hand.

Alex looked at Jack, "Uh, Alexander Masters, nice to meet you" he said shaking Jacks hand. Everyone looked at Alex. "WHA!?" Vlad said spitting out his Food.

"Did I say something wrong" Alex asked feeling a little scared.

"Your last name is MASTERS?!" Danny said shocked.

"Yeah…" Alex said slowly

"Hey, V-man! He has the same last name as you!" Jack announced

"Wha?!" Alex said, "You guys are really confusing me now".

Vlad stood up and looked down at Alex, taking in all his features.

"Uh, dude…what are you doing?" Alex asked as Vlad circled him.

"My name is Vladimir Masters's young man" Vlad said

"Oh, I see…Hahaha! Wow that's really weird" Alex said laughing,

Vlad continued to look him up and down.

"Ummm…just so no one thinks anything…no me and your friend Vlad here, were not related." Alex said to make himself clear.

"I was thinking the same thing" Vlad said.

"It's agreed then Vlad isn't related to Alex" Danny said with a fake grin,

"Okay then! Lets go!" Danny continued as he started to push Alex and the others out of the restaurant.

When they were out they all looked at each other.

"I've had a lot of weird things happen to me…but that takes the cake" Alex said.

Well...what do ya think? i'm trying ain't I?!


End file.
